


Jealous baby

by babypancake16



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aegyo, Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyunsung nation rise, I wanted Felix to be part of the plot but I forgot, Insecurities uwu, Jealousy, M/M, Minho is lil shit, Rated T bc they swear, Sung is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypancake16/pseuds/babypancake16
Summary: Hyunjin wouldn't call himself jealous but he definitely didn't like the way Minho acted towards his boyfriend.





	Jealous baby

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy hyunsung?? Fluffy hyunsung.

Boiled blood was running through his veins as he stared at the duo in front of him.

"Hyung! _Stoop~_ " Han giggled as Minho burried his head in the crack of his neck, his fingers never stopping dancing across his ribs. The younger was squirming in his hold, shirt ridding up with every jolt. Heavenly giggles and wheezes were leaving his heart-shaped lips, the sound absolutely adorable if they weren't caused by Minho.  
"Aww Hannie, ask nicely?" the way that Minho's lips curled and how he shamelessly touched his Hannie made Hyunjin even more furious. He felt himself gripping his glass to at least unleash some of his frustration, but it didn't help much. It seemed that Minho was not planning on stopping teasing Hannie anytime soon and Hyunjin felt even more annoyed, even more betrayed and even more sad.

Why was Jisung letting Minho play with him like that? Everytime Hyunjin tries to tickle him he always sways him off, telling him to stop and to get lost. It's like that every time, Han always complaints about everything Hyunjin does but once Minho is in the picture - oh the _amazing_ and _wonderful_ Minho - Han turns into the cutest fucking puppy, letting Minho to do whatever he wants. He is never like that with Hyunjin. Yeah, he gives him kisses all the time and they cuddle before bed and they send each other hearts over texts, and they facetime all the time.... and Han bakes him heart-shaped cookies every Sunday.... and he pampers Hyunjin every time he feels down.... and - okay, welll maybe it's not really that bad between the two of them BUT! The point is that Jisung is having a little bit _too_ _much_ fun with the main dancer right now and Hyunjin doesn't like it. He definitely doesn't like it, because Minho is an asshole and he had the audacity to look Hyunjin right in the eye as Han cutely begged for him to stop, finger poking his chubby cheek and blinding smile on his face.

"Hyungie~ Can you, pretty please, stop ticking Hannie? Hannie will give hyungie a big fat smooch if he does!" Minho chocked, but he wasn't alone as coughing also came from the doorway of Chan's room and the three of them turned to him. He was blushing and fisting at the material of his shirt in the place of where his heart was, quiet chokes and coughs still shaking with his chest.

"'m sorry it's just- I-I just woke up and.... holy shit Sung that was - that was really cute." he finally catches his breath and he straightenes his back, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at the duo.

Han's smile grew even more adorable and he blushed, hiding his head in Minho's chest.

"Thank you Chan-hyung.." he sounded bashful but also in a way proud that he got praised.

Hyunjin was pouting at this point. _'So now Chan-hyung too? An utter betray, that's what this is_.' he placed his glass back on the counter, not feeling thirsty anymore.

"Right hyung? Hannie is indeed very cute." Minho patted the boy's head, quickly leaving light peck on his cheek. Han squeaked and he ducked his head down, burying his head further into Minho's chest. The older coos at him and he runs his finger through his hair, untangling the messy blue straws.

Hyunjin's heart was sinking faster than Titanic at his point. It hurt to watch Han being so fucking adorable with everybody and not paying any to- or even thinking about - him. He really didn't want to throw a tantrum and be a possessive bitch of a boyfriend but he also didn't want other people touching his Han that much, resulting in him being frustrated to that point that he crossed his arms and stormed out of the living room. He pushed the door to his room open with his leg and he harshly closed it. So much for not throwing a tantrum.

He let out a frustrated groan, hands coming to grip his hair and he kicked into the thing closes to him - unfortunately that was the leg of their bed and he felt pain shooting from his toes. Now his foot was hurting. He yelped and he started hoping around holding his hurt leg, letting out a " _ow! ow! ow_!" with every hop.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Jisung's concern voice calling out for him. Hyunjin panicked and in his mid-hop his sock slipped on the floor, his perspective dangerously tilted and before he knew it he found himself lying on the floor, incredible pain on the back of his head.

He groans again and the door opens. Panicked Sungie rushes to him and he lifts Hyunjin's head onto his lap, hand coming to his head.

"You dumbass! Are you okay?" Jisung had the biggest fown on his face as he inspected Hyunjin's face, carefully brushing the hair out of his face. Hyunjin's heart picked up at its pace as he looked up at him, Han looked genuinely so scared that Hyunjin had hurt himself that it made him forget that he even did.

"Y-Yeah.." he felt his cheeks heating up, his voiced tremble even thought it was only a one word. He heard his heart beat in his ears when Jisung bent over to place a kiss on his forehead. "Are you sure?" he murmured against his skin.

Hyunjin gulped, " _An angel_ -" and he heard Minho yell from where he has been standing in the doorway the whole time watching the couple with amused smile. "Whipped."

He tilted his head to stare at him, not looking very threatening as his cheeks were still rosy and he was - oh well, _Hyunjin_. A cute pouty baby.

"Get lost." he motioned with his hand to the older, Minho laughed and he raised his thumb and index finger at Hyunjin, pointing at him with a wink and he skipped to the kitchen. "Yah Woojin-ah! Do we still have pudding?"

"Jinnie what happen?" his attention was back on Han, who was still fowning down at him.  
His cheeks heated up again. "I slipped." he darted his eyes away, ashamed of his clumsiness.  
He could still the the fluff of Han's hair shaking as he shook his head.  
"No! I mean before! You were mad about something, right? Can you tell me?" he found Hyunjin's eyes and he forced him to hold the stare until he confessed.

"Ugh.." Han furrowed his brows even more when he noticed that Hyunjin started grimacing. "It's just that - ugh I-I just- well you - agh! Okay it's just really stupid-" "Hyunjin if it's about you nothing can be stupid. I care about you the most." and there goes Hyunjin's heart, cartwheeling down his throat at that sweet tone and sweet words.  
His face burned and his body cringed with embarrassment at himself. God he was such a wreck for his boyfriend.

"..I got jealous.." he muttered, not looking at Han.

"You got what?" Han's voice was colorless, nor bit or laugh to it. That made Hyunjin look up and he noted that he never actually saw Han's face serious this up close, and that his features were even more beautiful.

He felt his head being placed on the floor and Han get up, walking over to the door and closing it.

Hyunjin didn't like lying on the cold hard floot ( _Jisung's thighs are so soft and warm and nice to lay at, he wants to lay on them more often_ ) and with huffed breath he clinged back on his feet.

Jisung walked back to him, reaching and tugging at the end of his long sleeve ( _very cutely - Hyunjin might add_ ) and he dragged the taller to sit on one of the beds. Hyunjin raises an eyebrow at Han and the rapper, who just stood in front of him with his hands on his hips.

"Um- What's going on?" Hyunjin ducked his head a little under Han's serious stare, still beautiful but now looking very threatening.

"obviously, we're going to talk about this." Han stated, raising his chin up and sighing.

"Look Hyunjin-" he ran his hand through his hair, making it even more messy. "-I have no idea what are you getting jealous over-" that made Hyunjin's blood boil again. With new found confidence he gripped Han his his wrist and he yanked him down on his lap.

" _You have no idea?_ You go around acting cute and hugging Minho all the damn time-" he wrapped his arms around Jisung, squeezing him closer to himself as he burried his head in his neck. "But you barely give me a proper stare. Don't you feel guilty? How can you have no idea when you were sitting on Minho's lap all morning, giggling and letting him kiss you? How do you think I felt when I walked in and saw him prepping your face with kisses? And when I greeted you but you didn't even say good morning back because all of your attention is on Minho! Minho Minho Minho! I'm your boyfriend, why can't you treat me like that?" he didn't notice when but his eyes were wet, tears of frustration and guilt threatening to start rolling down his cheeks. Sungie noticed and he panicked again as he turned stiffly to whip his tears off. Hyunjin squeezed his eyes shut, hiding his face in Jisung's neck again.

"Hyunjin, look at me." Han sounded concern again and that made Hyunjin feel even worse - his angel cared about him so much.

"Jinnie, baby, please look at me!" Han cried out when Hyunjin refused to show his face and that made him snap his head up, looking for any sign of tears on Jisung's face. Thankfully there were none, bot now he felt embarrassed because Jisung saw his teary eyes.

"Jinnie-" Han turned around on his lap, wrapping his legs around Hyunjin's waist as he hugged and clinged on him like koala.

"Baby I'm really sorry I made you feel like this. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" he pouted and puffed his cheeks out, trying to look cute to make Hyunjin forgive him faster and succeeding.

But he couldn't fall for it so easily, a cute face may be one of his greatest weaknesses ( _especially Jisung's_ ) but he had to be strong now. No matter how much the squirrel tries, he won't break that easy.

"Let me tickle you." he states into Jisung's neck and seconds after he feels Jisung pull away with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You let Minho-hyung tickle you! Why can't I?" his bottom lip trembled and he pouted it out to make Han unable to say no.

"That's because-" Han started but he cut himself off. "Ugh can you just choose something different? How about we makeout?" "We're going to makeout anyway after, don't you think I would leave you without it!" the blush spreading across Jisung's cheeks was amusing, but his mind was still on the reason.

"C'mon Sungie, why can't you just tell me?" he hugged Han closer and he left one small kiss on his collar bone before he looked up at him. Han stared at him before he clicked him tongue and he blushes darker color.

"... It's just that I... when somebody tickles me I starts to make really ugly faces and I breathe too much and I fear that I might spit on you. You see, even when we were trainees you were always the really handsome one and I felt intimidated by it. I don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of you and I feel insecure everytime you come up from behind me to hug me or _like_ \- you remember when we were k-kissing and cuddling and um, y-you kinda tried to caress me I guess and i-it made me really self-conscious." Hyunjin cringed at the memory from two days ago when he tried to slip his hand under Han's shirt, the younger gripped it and yanked it away and they could hear Woojin yell at them something about " _Reckless youth_ " and " _stealing this son's innocence_ ". "I know it's kinda dumb because of course it should be normal for us to touch each other but I-I just-" Han groaned and curled into himself on Hyunjin's lap, the older started gently rubbing his back up and down.

"Sungie I didn't know you felt like this. I'm really sorry too. I shouldn't be such a possessive boyfriend. I want us to be in happy relationship but I'm the one ruining it. I swear I will try to stop feeling jealous over you." Hyunjin reached to ruff Han's bangs and to pull the younger to look at him. He had sad pout upon his features as he looked at Hyunjin through his hair.

"Jinnie, baby it's not your fault, you're not ruining anything. Please never say that. God, I love you so much." Jisung pulled Hyunjin into tight hug, whinning about how much of dumbasses they were into his neck.  
Hyunjin laughed and he hummed into Han's hair, slowly inhaling his shampoo.

"I love you too, Sungie.... And you know what? I don't want anything, you don't need to do anything since you don't have to apologize." Hyunjin felt Jisung's smile on his neck. The younger giggled and he looked up at Hyunjin.

"But we're still making out, right?" he asked with cute cheeky grin and fluttering eyelashes. Hyunjin felt his heart do a small " _poing!_ " before he grinned back.

"Only if my baby wants to." he didn't get a response but he got Han shifting in his lap and his soft lips on his. It was a timid kiss, as if Jisung was getting shy again but then his hands slipped into Hyunjin's hair and he started fisting at it. Hyunjin just wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. At one particular hard tug Hyunjin bit down on Han's bottom lip, making the younger gasp. Hyunjin ran his tongue over his lip to soothe it and he slowly pushed it past Han's lips, the kiss suddenly turing more desperate and needy.

Han started to breathe heavily and he occasionally let out beautiful and adorable whimpers. Hyunjin felt himself melting at every noise the younger did.

They parted after Hyunjin needed to take a breath. Both were smiling at each other with rosy cheeks, cherry lips parted and pants leaving them.

Jisung moved from Hyunjin's lap to lay on his bed, Hyunjin followed him and he brought Jisung into his arms to cuddle. He left light peck on the tip of his nose and he grinned when Han giggled. He did it again, and after that he started leaving little kissed all over his face. His cheeks, his eyelids, his nose again, his forehead, Han's face was pink in all the places Hyunjin kissed him.

"I really. really. love. you." Hyunjin said between the kisses and Jisung squeaked. He started to leave kissed all over Hyunjin face too. The older laughed at their stupidness and he climbed lower on the bed so he could rub his hair against Han's chest. His arms were now tightly wrapped around his waist and Han was playing with his hair.

"I really _really_ love you too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Every ship with Jisung in it is superior I don't make the rules.


End file.
